


Love Hurts

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 4: Seriker





	

Iker aperta a sua gravata, certificando-se de que o seu fato se encontra perfeito. Apesar dos seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, ele não deixa de sorrir, sabendo que é o melhor a fazer neste momento.

Hoje é um grande dia para Sergio, o seu melhor amigo. Ele vai casar-se após dois anos de namoro com a Pilar, uma mulher que Iker conhece muito bem e sabe que é muito atenciosa e ideal para o seu amigo.

Mas no entanto não consegue estar feliz. Ainda que tenha sido convidado para ser o padrinho de casamento de Sergio, Iker não sabe se irá conseguir manter-se firme não mostrar-se fraco e débil perante Sergio, ainda mais neste dia que é tão importante para ele.

— Iker, está quase na hora.— Dani que acabara de entrar no quarto avisa, encarando Iker.— Estás bem?

— Ótimo.— ele assegura e sorri brilhantemente, sentindo o seu coração apertar.— Vamos embora, não queremos deixar o Sergio à espera.

Os dois saem do apartamento de Iker, encontrando Marcelo e Cristiano à espera deles dentro do carro do segundo. Assim que adentram no veículo Iker força-se novamente sorrir para os seus amigos, recebendo dois sorrisos de volta.

— Para a igreja!— Marcelo anuncia e Cristiano liga o motor do carro, começando assim a dirigir.

**.   .   .   .   .**

— Vocês sentam-se à frente, quero-vos perto de mim.— Sergio fala, apontando para os bancos que se encontram à frente do altar.

A igreja ainda está vazia, com exceção da presença de Sergio e do seu enorme grupo de amigos que já tinham recebido autorização para entrar. Sergio tentou falar com Iker vezes sem conta, mas o mais velho ou fingia não ouvi-lo ou simplesmente encurtava as suas respostas.

— Iker, tu vais ficar ao meu lado.— Sergio informa com um olhar um pouco triste.— Ok?

— Ok.— ele assente.

Cerca de uma hora depois a igreja já se encontra bastante cheia e todas as pessoas se dirigem a Sergio para o cumprimentarem e felicitarem antes de se sentarem nos lugares vagos. A missa não começaria até dentro de meia hora e por isso, Sergio decide que quer falar com Iker, para tentar perceber o que se passa com ele.

Sergio pode ser muitas coisas, mas ser desatento não é um dos seus defeitos. Ele conhece Iker há imensos anos e sabe quando algo não está bem, como neste momento. Assim, o noivo agarra no pulso de Iker, forçando-o a segui-lo até ao exterior da igreja e sentar-se num banco ao seu lado.

— O que é que se passa?— Sergio pergunta imediatamente, segurando uma das mãos de Iker e surpreendendo-se quando ele a puxa de forma violenta.— Iker, diz-me o que é que tens.

— Não dormi muito bem.— Iker mente, soltando um suspiro pesado que não passa despercebido ao outro homem. 

— Quem se vai casar sou eu, não tu. — ele brinca e solta uma leve gargalhada, mas rapidamente ganha de novo um tom sério. — Fala comigo, eu não suporto ver-te assim. E não me mintas, por favor.

Iker não quer de maneira alguma dizer a Sergio que devia ser ele no lugar da Pilar. Que de há seis anos para cá não consegue tirar o seu melhor amigo da sua cabeça. O mais provável seria que Sergio o expulsasse do casamento sem lhe dar uma chance para se explicar.

— Sergio, tens de ir para a igreja.— Iker levanta-se, mas a mão de Sergio aperta o seu braço, forçando-o a sentar-se novamente a seu lado.

— Por favor, diz-me o que é que se passa contigo Iker. Tu estás tão em baixo, já para não falar desses olhos inchados.— Sergio aponta, voltando a agarrar a mão de Iker e sorrindo levemente por esta permanecer no mesmo lugar.— Anda lá, não sejas teimoso.

A cabeça de Iker tenta encontrar uma desculpa suficientemente credível e que não pareça demasiado estúpida, mas a proximidade a Sergio não é realmente um factor que o ajude nessa tarefa.

— Espera, estão a ligar-me!— Iker fala rapidamente e tira o seu telemóvel do bolso das suas calças, recebendo um olhar confuso por parte do seu melhor amigo.

Ele levanta-se, desta vez sem ser impedido por Sergio e coloca o telemóvel junto à orelha, fingindo estar a ouvir alguém a falar com ele. Sergio suspira, apercebendo-se do que realmente está a acontecer e quando vê Iker afastar-se dali, ele segue-o.

Ao segui-lo em silêncio, Sergio vê Iker sentado sob de uma árvore com os joelhos contra o peito e o rosto enterrado em ambas as suas mãos. Sergio aproxima-se, sentando-se ao lado de Iker e olhando para os seus sapatos.

— Este é um dia muito especial para mim e eu não quero que tu estejas triste.— ele pronuncia, mas Iker não responde nem se move.— O que quer que esteja a acontecer, espero que se resolva.

Iker finalmente encara Sergio, mostrando um sorriso totalmente forçado e abana a cabeça, fungando.

— Não se vai resolver!— Iker exclama, encolhendo os ombros.— Nunca.

— Nunca digas nunca.— Sergio diz, passando o seu braço sobre os ombros do outro homem.— Talvez ajude se me disseres o que se passa...

— Não sejas chato!— Iker resmunga, tirando o braço de Sergio dos seus ombros.— Se eu te dissesse tanto eu como tu íamos acabar mal este dia. Vai embora, daqui a nada a missa começa e a Pilar ficaria preocupada se não te visse lá.

— É esse o problema?— ele pergunta, fazendo com que Iker fique um pouco confuso e erga uma sobrancelha demonstrando essa mesma confusão.— A Pilar.

Iker levanta-se e cabisbaixo sai dali, deixando Sergio para trás com um olhar interrogador e a cabeça envolta numa nuvem de confusão. 

 **.   .   .   .    .**   

 _Talvez faltar ao casamento de Sergio tenha sido uma má ideia_ , Iker pensa.

O mais provável é que Iker perca o seu melhor amigo para sempre depois disto, mas ele não se arrepende de ter voltado para casa. Sempre foi melhor do que ter ficado na igreja a ver Sergio entregar-se para a eternidade a outra pessoa que não ele.

O relógio do telemóvel de Iker marca as três e quarenta e seis da tarde quando alguém toca à campainha. O homem espanhol que estava estendido no seu sofá, vai até à porta e quando a abre depara-se com o seu melhor amigo.

— Desculpa.— Sergio profere, colocando-se de joelhos à frente de Iker e juntando as palmas das suas mãos enquanto encara o homem mais velho.— Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa.

—  O que é que estás para aí a dizer?— Iker pergunta-lhe, segurando no cotovelo do mesmo e ajudando-o a colocar-se novamente em pé.

— Eu fui tão estúpido. Devia ter percebido que casar com a Pilar era um erro porque na realidade és tu que me fazes sorrir quando estou feliz ou não. Tu és a pessoa com quem eu quero ficar até ao fim dos meus dias e quem sabe até depois. — Sergio fala tão rápido que Iker não consegue perceber se realmente acabou de ouvir isto ou se é o seu cérebro a pregar-lhe partidas.

Mas é quando Sergio segura o seu rosto e o beijo que Iker percebe que é verdade. Tudo o que Iker ouviu foi realmente o que Sergio disse.

— Prometo-te que o próximo casamento a que fores comigo não vais ser o meu padrinho.


End file.
